Life is Confusion
by BlingBling021
Summary: Drama. He said this, she said that; paranoia reigns, and so many secrets are kept right under our noses. Funny how we never seem to notice. ONE-SHOT yaoi YxYY BxR SxJ HxO and many implied others


A/N: Whoa, I'm actually posting something again! I've got like ten other fics under way, but I haven't completed them enough to feel comfortable putting any up yet. I apologize if this fic is kind of confusing, or the present tense throws you off. Please be patient with the story!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: YAOI, and lots of implied shounen-ai and all that stuff.

Please read and review.

ooooooooooo

Drama.

You find it in every society.

Drama at home, drama at work, drama at school.

Homework drama, friendship drama, physical drama, and of course everyone's favorite, lovelife drama.

The list goes on and on...

Because we are only human.

In everyone's heart and mind lie twisted fears and pains and pleasures while our outer personalities mask it all over, trying to keep the peace in a boring place so that when the drama finally comes, it's big.

And the drama always comes.

Ever so slowly, desires seep their way through the imperfections in our facades, and eventually someone cracks.

They let out what they truly feel, their ulterior motives, a part of what lies beneath.

And even if it is simply to the ears of one close friend, secrets are contagious.

Emotions get out and clash with different emotions that originated elsewhere.

Thus, drama is born.

People love drama.

Sitcoms, movies, books; we sit down and drink in the problems of everyone else, relishing them until the time comes when our own arise to amuse us.

And eventually, when our souls get bored, they begin to create and stir new feelings within us.

They know we will not go without conflict for long.

Drama is what we thrive on.

It's how we live.

And with that said, it should come as no surprise that Domino High was teeming with impending drama.

Teenagers do not endure without it.

I speak of only one classroom now; one with several people who happen to know and interact with each other quite often.

Yugi's class.

When you gather a semi-large group of people together and force them to sit down and shut up, it is inevitable that they tend to get bored.

Their souls stir up mischief, and drama is prepared for later.

Yugi sits by Jonouchi.

He wishes to sit by Yami, his friend since childhood, but dismisses the idea because he has a perfect view of Anzu where he is.

He vaguely notices his crimson-eyed look-alike beckoning to get his attention without alerting the teacher, but Yugi ignores the other, much preferring to stare at the brunette girl in front of him.

He knows she likes him.

He thought he liked her too, but is not so sure anymore.

Jonouchi is very attractive.

So is Yami.

Sometimes, Yami touches him in odd places.

A brush across the thigh or the neck, but then a quick apology and a feign of accident.

Yugi feels a trace of excitement in his blood when this happens.

But he knows he's supposed to fall in love with a girl, not a boy, so Anzu has to do.

It's a shame, really.

On the other hand, Yugi's noticed Yami glancing at Marik a little too often lately, so he is beginning to wonder whether or not straightness is really a strict rule of society.

He thinks he might not be sexually oriented the way everyone else takes him to be.

Especially when his blood heats as Yami stares at the taller Egyptian.

Yugi wonders why that is.

He looks at Marik for a while, then turns his gaze back to Anzu before he decides that she is suddenly not all that interesting to look at, and starts watching the scene outside the window instead.

Yugi is also confused about the way Ryou is ignoring him lately.

He doesn't know if he's done anything to make Ryou mad.

On top of pondering all that and doing the geometry he has failed to complete, the amethyst-eyed boy pays no attention to his blonde classmate seated next to him, who's eyes are trained on a very different brunette.

Jou sighs as he knows Kaiba will never like him.

He knows the CEO's want for Yami, or thinks he does.

Honda told him yesterday that Otogi had said something suggestive about him.

Katsuya was quite repulsed at the thought of being with Otogi, and is quite sure that everyone sane feels that way.

Jou hasn't completed one sentence of his homework, but doesn't care.

He much prefers to obsess over someone he knows he will never have.

He is also at peace with the fact that he's bi.

He has assured everyone else that he is straight as an arrow like them, and that he lusts after Mai; an upper class, seductive schoolmate.

This surprises no one, because both Honda and Marik have claimed her attractive as well.

He glares over at Honda, who he knows is infatuated with his little sister.

Jou will never let Serenity date anyone for another year, probably.

Or at least, until he gets a date himself.

Jou is aware that Mai is beautiful, but it is Seto Kaiba that he really wants.

He dreams of himself in the billionaire's arms, making out in front of the entire city just to prove that he has what they can never touch.

But Jou knows that he isn't allowed to touch, either.

Which is why he picks fights, so that the taller frame can pin him maliciously against the ground for however long it wishes.

He loves the contact.

And as his eyes are trained on the brunette, Malik's eyes are burning a hole through his back.

Malik hates Jonouchi, because he knows it is Jonouchi that Marik would like to have.

Marik likes blondes.

He likes Mai, and he likes Jou.

Malik wonders despairingly if he isn't blonde enough, and if he should dye his hair.

Apparently, platinum blonde doesn't make the cut.

And so he plans to gain the attention of his crush in other ways, ignoring the notes that he is supposed to be copying down.

Marik is his idol.

Marik is mind-blowingly sexy.

Malik daydreams about those strong, merciless Egyptian hands running across his bare skin as he lies helpless underneath them.

The shorter tanned boy thinks Marik is perfect, and knows Marik likes boys as well as girls.

Which is why he'll have to keep dropping blatant hints and hope he is good enough.

And as he glares at Katsuya, he has no doubt that he is -quite- good enough.

Especially because that dumb blonde has such an obvious crush on Hiroto, no matter how much he might claim to like Mai.

Malik is an expert at spotting true feelings like that.

And as Ryou sits a seat away from Malik, he stares at the floor.

Having done all of his homework the previous night, he now has unwanted time to think.

He sees Malik staring at Jou, and doesn't like it.

Jou doesn't deserve Malik.

Malik is beautiful, strong-willed, and completely dominant...just like Bakura.

A blush spreads across Ryou's pale face.

Oh, how he remembers what he does with Bakura.

Bakura, Ryou's fellow albino and roommate, likes hands-on activities.

Nothing too far of course, but Ryou always enjoys to sit with him on the couch as experienced fingers find their way up his thin, baggy T-shirt, while their mouths are preoccupied with each other's tongues.

But the gentle boy does not consider them as in a relationship.

No, Ryou likes Malik.

Not that anyone will ever find out.

Because Ryou has confidently assured everyone that he is looking for a girlfriend.

Solely Bakura knows otherwise.

The reason he has been avoiding Yugi is that Yugi always seems to be glancing toward Marik nowadays, and he doesn't want any complications.

What he and Bakura have going is just an entertaining activity; he knows that Bakura likes Marik.

Yugi and Marik would never work.

Besides, Yugi is head over heels in love with Anzu.

No doubt about it.

Cleverly glancing behind him to see his friend and housing partner, Ryou becomes aware that Bakura is staring at Marik again, but that was to be expected.

It might work out quite well if Bakura and Marik got together as well as himself and Malik, because Marik pays room and board to stay at Malik's place.

Double dates would be convenient enough, Ryou supposes.

He wonders why he is suddenly so jealous of Bakura's crush.

Anzu notices Ryou flush in slight, unexpected anger, and smiles to herself as she recognizes the blush as a sign that Ryou finally has a girl in mind for a date.

That's good for him, but Anzu is also worried about her own dilemmas.

How is she going to tell Yugi and Yami that she's not interested in either of them?

She knows she might break Yugi's heart, because the boy has had a crush on her for years.

She has also caught Yami staring at her multiple times lately, but she is quite sure that she isn't interested in him anymore.

Actually, she isn't interested in any guys.

Anzu wonders if her hormones might be blocked.

Anzu also knows that she can recognize beauty in a woman, but so can everyone else.

Mai is beautiful.

But she and Jou are crushing on each other so hugely that Anzu wouldn't dare intervene.

The brunette sighs.

She got her classwork done the afternoon before, and doesn't feel the need to pay attention at the moment.

Instead, she stares at Ryou.

Ryou looks girly.

Anzu thinks the feminine looks are pretty.

Marik, who is sitting sideways in his seat with the pretense of being unable to see the board, notices Anzu looking at Malik and Ryou.

He growls, as his suspicion that she has a crush on Malik is confirmed.

Marik considers Malik as his own.

Marik knows Malik's lithe form is meant to mold against his.

But he also knows Malik likes Yugi, judging by the way Malik is staring over toward the midget and Jou.

Marik gazes at Malik for a long time, taking in the perfection of his facial features.

Marik is quite sure that Yugi has committed some crime by attracting his semi-look-alike's eyes, but he is unable to teach him a lesson at the moment.

With one last venomous sneer at Yugi, Marik turns his attention to the board, but doesn't copy anything down.

He couldn't care less about his homework.

Yami sees Marik's eyes stray to Yugi multiple times, and seethes quietly in his seat.

Yami knows that everyone is out to get Yugi because of how cute he is.

But Yami has also seen Yugi's vicious side over the years, and knows that's a right only reserved for him.

Yami wants Yugi for his own, but cannot tell him.

Yami knows Yugi is straight, but has been doing his best to turn him.

Yami loves touching Yugi.

He would sit and stare at his beloved friend, but he has to lean back because Kaiba's head is in the way.

Leaning back is uncomfortable after a while.

Yami loathes Anzu.

He knows he cannot catch Yugi's attention because Yugi is staring at her.

Yami doesn't think Anzu is pretty to stare at, or glare at.

Of course, Yami has implied many times that he is quite taken with Anzu, because everyone else is straight.

If he is shunned by Yugi finding out that he's gay, Yami doesn't know what he will do.

The undertall teen sits next to Bakura.

Bakura is something beautiful to look at, but Yami knows that he will be caught if he tries.

When Yami's eyes stray over, Bakura notices and pinches his leg in warning.

Yami scowls and looks up at the board.

The board has the notes he should have taken on the homework he should have done, but he doesn't feel in the mood right now.

Yami decides to stare over Ryou's head at Marik.

Just because he is pissed at Marik doesn't make Marik lesser quality eye candy.

The idea of anything going on between them disgusts Yami, but he is content to look for now.

After a while, Yami gets bored again and decides to look back at Yugi, only Kaiba's head is still in the way.

Oh well; Yami can sacrifice a bit of comfort to be able to see Yugi.

Bakura sees Yami stare over Ryou's head and seemingly at Marik for a while, but knows that Yami is really checking his roommate out.

Bakura's blood boils at the thought of Yami screwing around with Ryou the way he does himself.

He knows that he must be jealous of Ryou.

Yami is hot.

Bakura would like nothing better than to grab Yami, strip him, and do him on the spot.

He supposed that grabbing Ryou would be okay too, but he is sure that he prefers Yami.

Bakura notices the crimson eyes on his body, and runs a hand down the inside of Yami's thigh before pinching him lustfully.

Yami's eyes snap away, and onto Marik instead.

Bakura scowls and knows that the leather-loving teen wants the Egyptian.

Bakura wonders what Marik has that's so much better than what everyone else has.

He doesn't like Marik all that much.

Bakura follows Marik's gaze out of curiosity, right to the desks that contains Ryou and Malik.

His eyes narrow in anger.

He knows Ryou is beautiful, but now Marik and Yami both want him!

Bakura doesn't like that thought.

Angrily, Bakura turns away and follows where Yami's eyes have relocated themselves, right onto Kaiba.

Or perhaps he is looking at Jou.

Bakura doesn't care which, he only cares that it is not him that those orbs are so intently trained on.

Scowling deeply at Kaiba, Bakura wishes he knows whom Ryou is staring at.

He knows it's not him, and that makes him frustrated.

Bakura has never cared less about his schoolwork.

He notices Anzu looking at Ryou for a moment, and sighs inwardly as his temper starts to build.

Bakura knows this will be a very long day, and glares from Yami to Kaiba again.

Bakura doesn't see anyone staring at him, and wonders if he is really that ugly.

Kaiba, who completed his homework for the entire semester the previous weekend, feels eyes on his back.

He hates being watched.

He hates sitting near the front of the room, where he cannot turn around and preoccupy his mind with something besides the chalkboard or the back of Honda's head.

Like Jonouchi, for instance.

Kaiba finds Jonouchi very interesting, and is not quite sure why.

He hopes it is the blonde's eyes that are observing him.

But he knows that Jou likes Yugi; in fact, he is suspicious that they are going out.

Or he would be, if he had not seen him flirting with Otogi.

Kaiba doesn't like Jou at all.

Jou is loud, unintelligent, and brash.

But at the same time, Kaiba likes being around Jou.

Glancing to the side, Kaiba sees Yami's eyes, looking past him and...straight at Katsuya!

Growling, Kaiba barely remembers in time that he isn't supposed to care.

The CEO snorts and takes another sweep of the room, to notice Otogi's eyes focused on him.

Kaiba flicks Otogi off and turns back around, quite disgruntled.

He isn't sure why he doesn't like people who have flirted with Jou.

Kaiba grimaces as he knows that he will only have time to think things over while at work that afternoon.

Ryuuji Otogi has half of his work done.

Otogi has been gazing at Honda for the greater part of class, simply to amuse himself.

Honda is fun to annoy.

Kaiba's head being in the way part of the time is no big bother.

Otogi is popular, and has always been that way.

He knows Kaiba likes him; he can see the CEO's shoulders tense as he stares at them.

Kaiba's trying to hide a blush, Otogi figures.

Otogi's always had a sixth sense like that.

He looks at Jonouchi for a moment after he gets bored of Honda.

After all, he has no reason to look at Honda when there are plenty of other people in the room.

There's nothing special about Hiroto, he scoffs to himself.

Otogi is sick of Jou coming onto him all the time.

I mean, he's knows he's hot, but enough is enough.

Even though he flirts with Serenity, he has no intention of ever going out with the girl.

No, Otogi has confirmed to himself that he swings the other way.

And Bakura pushes that swing.

He finds Bakura extremely attractive, but knows that if he dares to look and get caught, Marik will sever his neck.

Marik's obsession with Bakura is painfully obvious.

So Otogi is forced to look elsewhere, and decides to relocate his green orbs in Honda's direction.

Something about Honda is more fun to see than Jonouchi; he can't quite put his finger on it.

Suddenly, Kaiba turns around and gives Otogi the middle finger.

Otogi smiles at the CEO's shameless flirting and cheerfully flashes the exact same finger back, even though Kaiba has turned around by that time.

Otogi decides that he should probably copy down some notes, and turns his attention back to the teacher.

Honda has been innocently and inconspicuously glancing past Kaiba to Otogi from time to time, when he is suddenly flicked off for no reason at all by the grinning black-haired boy.

Honda is deeply offended.

He has a humongous crush on Otogi, and getting that specific hand signal from the man that you would like to screw (or have screw you) is never a good sign for your relationship.

Even if there will never be any relationship.

Hiroto is quite sure that Otogi isn't gay, but has subtly started to question certain others within his mind.

Kaiba and Jou, for instance.

They both seem to be glancing at Otogi whenever Honda watches them.

Now that he thinks about it, everyone seems to be watching Otogi too often.

Honda bristles; Otogi is reserved to be his crush only!

Even though both Serenity and Mai are both very pretty, Honda has no desire to go farther than friendship with either.

But then again, he isn't sure if he'll ever be able to achieve even the status of friends with Otogi.

More so now that Otogi has insulted him; Honda doesn't care whether or not it might have been in jest.

Honda turns back to the front of the room with his heart drooping slightly.

He knows he shouldn't be sad.

He knows Otogi doesn't deserve that pleasure.

So Honda turns his sadness into spite, and glares agitatedly at the lesson on the chalkboard.

He has entirely forgotten that he has homework.

Yugi finally awakens from his daydream land beyond the window, yawns, and glances around the room.

He notices both Honda and Otogi watching the teacher, a little too attentively.

Yugi mentally snickers, and muses over the thought of both of them taking a certain liking to the woman giving the lesson.

It's always a possibility.

Yugi rolls his eyes and smiles to himself.

Some wacky things sure can happen around his friends.

He's glad he takes the time to notice it all.

Up in the front of the room the teacher drones on, happily oblivious to everything except the world of mathematics.

Now, no doubt this scenario is more than familiar to many.

The twists and turns of thoughts and attractions, the false assumptions that people's egos make them so sure of, and the mandatory ignorance of homework.

Drama that happened, drama that's happening, and a huge load of drama that's waiting to happen.

The real question is, who's mask is thin enough to crack first?

Your guess is as good as mine.

All I can say is that, when the drama does become triggered, it should make these boring, stressful teenage lives a hell of a lot more interesting.

o#o OWARI o#o

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Or maybe to be continued....? (I don't know, should it be?)

Thank you for reading; I hope it was worth your time!

Please review!


End file.
